(Mr & Mrs Frost) Kiss My Eyes
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: When you put two of the world's greatest spies together, you expect a life of action-pack chaos, and back to back life threatening situations. But the only flaw in this marriage is their lack of communications... and there's also their secret lives working under opposing companies. Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Mr. & Mrs. Frost! (R&R for more pls! :D)
1. Prologue: And Lay Me To Sleep

**Link for dA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Kiss-My-Eyes-Mr-andMrs-Frost-And-Lay-Me-To-Sleep-443476663?ga_submit_new=10%253A1397081496&amp;ga_type=edit&amp;ga_changes=1

**(c) "Kiss My Eyes" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

When you put two of the world's greatest spies together, you expect a life of action-pack chaos, and back to back life threatening situations. But the only flaw in this marriage is their lack of communications... and there's also their secret lives working under opposing companies.

* * *

_How did they get here in this point? _Both troubled lovers questioned, hiding behind thick pillars of solid ice. How could their spouse do this to them? Hiding such a dangerous secret from one another? But here they are, arms raised towards one another. The mister with a curved staff raised at chest level, while the missus had her hands stretched towards him, a glowing cyan ball forming in her hand.

"COME ON!" she exclaimed with a heartwrenching cracked voice, tears prickling the edges of her eyes. "DO IT! FINISH THE JOB!"

His feral expression reflected from her her glassy cerulean eyes, pain plucking at his heartstring as he questioned his motives. How did he have the strength to raise his staff towards her, the embodiment of his life?

"COME ON!" she urged, almost as if she was pleading for it, "JUST SHOOT THE DAMN THING! FREEZE MY HEART!"

It was painful to watch her beg him to commit the unthinkable to all his targets. For the first time in his life, he felt a wave of disgust washed over him as he recalled those missions. Never had he ever harbor any feelings towards these victims, only numbness-a constant goal to get the job done. But looking into those orbs sent him on an endless thought of regrets.

"I can't," he murmured, lowering the staff.

"DON'T!" she barked behind clenched teeth, "COME ON! COME ON!"

"You want it?" he murmured, dropping it on the ground, "It's yours."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I just committed the unthinkable...**

According to the poll, you guys wanted me to work on all of them, but the first fic on the list happened to be Mr. &amp; Mrs. Frost. So here it is, a quick preview :3

(TITLE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE, IF YOU GUYS HAVE IDEAS PLEASE SHARE THEM WITH ME).

Please review your thoughts on this one shot!~ Maybe I might make it into a series ;3


	2. Chapter 1: Surface

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Kiss-My-Eyes-Mr-and-Mrs-Frost-Ch-1-Surface-446445087

**(c) "Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Rapunzel and Flynn/Eugene belong to Disney's "Tangled"  
(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

When you put two of the world's greatest spies together, you expect a life of action-pack chaos, and back to back life threatening situations. But the only flaw in this marriage is their lack of communications... and there's also their secret lives working under opposing companies.

* * *

_**BURGESS, PENNSYLVANIA**_  
_**7200 HOURS EARLIER**_

She was horribly obsessed with labels. Jack knew better than ripping off a glossy sticker of his bolded name from his glass sliding door of a closet. Elsa would have his head for disrupting her-_their_ organized home. She was a bit on the OCD side when it came to organization and cleanliness. Although, the only time she'd forget about it was when she was at work or locked in her office, working her way through endless piles of documents. But one thing that always connects her to her OCD where ever she went were a pair of fashionable gloves. The poor woman was left to handle her deceased parents' corporation since the age of eighteen. A part of her died that day, he knew and she knew, but she would never admit to it. She knew she had to give up her education to take care of her younger sister and keep her parents' corporation at tip-top shape. When she was not, she would busy herself with domestic home decorum or digging her head in a book.

His wife's figure reflected from the over polished wardrobe, pacing down the narrow hallway with her head pinned on the phone over her right shoulder while her arms carried a dictionary's worth of papers. Their eyes met on the glass, and she smiled briefly despite being in a middle of an intense compromise with another president's company on the phone. Jack winked at her, followed by gesturing a pair of puckered lips. She muffled a snort before heading into a brightly lit room and closing a porcelain mahogany door.

It's been seven years since their marriage, and they haven't been doing so great, well except the sex, that was an occasion he would never grow tired of. Surprisingly, they still did not have children. When brought up, Elsa would wear a pained expression in her eyes but her lips would always turn up while she apologized due to her heavy schedule. He would make time for the child, but his rational mind always warned him of a perilous life. Marrying Elsa was already taking a big risk, and he knew very damn well during his earlier adolescent years. But he was too selfish. He didn't want to lose her, didn't want some other man to waltz into her life and make a wife out of her. No, he would have that man frostbitten for life.

Regardless, Jack had never regretted his decision despite having Bunnymund and the others warn him of a short marriage. They were surprised when they finally hit seven years. Long years, and it just continued to feel so. Her mysterious nature struck a cord in him the first time they met. She held such a confident front. Her expression, her body language was graced with a high self-satisfied attitude. Her confidence was unbelievably annoying, but irresistibly attractive. But he had the first VIP ticket to see beyond this mask.

It happened on their honeymoon. A couple weeks into their vacation, Elsa broke down inside their apartment. She was clutching herself as she sobbed silently, staring aimlessly behind the glass doors to the balcony. She didn't notice him come in, but he saw her tear stained expression from the reflection. It was alarming, this being the first time he experienced seeing such a brave woman reduce into a broken child in just a blink of an eye. It was also the first time he ever held someone so tight. Her secrets were invested in him that night, and the bold front vanished, but an unfathomable atmosphere quickly took its place. Something about her was still left in the dark, but he never pushed her about it. Because he had his fair share of privacy concealed beneath their bed.

* * *

Juggling a normal marriage lifestyle with her work always left her exhausted every single day. It's no wonder her husband had been insistent with sharing more of the house work lately, despite the fact that it was his least favorite activity. A part of her celebrated over his willingness, but another nagged at the idea of having Jackson deal with organization. He was a decent cook and cleaner, but that man had zero sense of organization. He'd throw his pajamas where his white button up blouses resided. Or he would hang his stash of boxers on the same hooks he hung his ties. His poor soul was saved when he married her, but he was one heck of a nightmare. She praised the gods for the invention of sticker labels. Even when he attempted for her sake, finding the correct drawers were a hassle. He gave up after pulling out the wrong one and tossed his belongings there. No wonder he questioned her about them on a daily basis.

She admired him from behind, mesmerized by the muscles on his bare, defined back move elegantly as he stretched in front of his closet clothed in only a light blue pair of boxers. Their eyes met from the reflection, and he tossed a coquettish gesture to divert her attention away from Mr. Fitzherbert's voice from the other line. She swallowed a snort because she knew that he knew that his immature personality always had her entranced into seeing the world with his eyes and live a life with blasphemous concern. Life with him was an endless, spontaneous adventure. He was her secret escape.

"Elsa?" a honeyed voice flowed from her cell phone. "You still there?"

"Oh, yes. I know same old, same old news," she muttered as she entered her office. "Problems with the wife, well, problems with _women_ is the normality, Eugene. I know you and Rapunzel haven't been going on good terms as of lately, but you know that you can't change her for it. You have to understand that love doesn't come in like the perfect packaged deal. You'll learn to be annoyed of her and hate her, but in the end you'll never leave her."

He chuckled on the other line. "Geeze, when did you become such a love expert, Elsa?"

Elsa shrugged, "Isn't it normal though?"

"Like marrying a man at first encounter?"

"Don't bring that up, Eugene," Elsa groaned while setting her paper work on her glass table.

"Way to act what you preached," he guffawed on the other end. A sharp chime came from the other line. "It's her. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for the advice."

"Pass my hugs and kisses to her. Making out doesn't count," she instructed sternly.

"Gotcha," he noted, "And hey, have fun with the hubby. You deserve a day off."

The line went dead.

Elsa sighed when her eyes flickered to the pile of paper on her desk then back to the snow encrusted door. Taking a final glance at the paperwork, she reached for the bronze knob and quickly left the room before she changed her mind.

The moment she stepped out, she crashed immediately into a hard wall waiting for her at the door.

"Woah there," he greeted, "rush hour?"

"Not exactly," she replied, glancing up to meet a loving pair of blue eyes. His arms snaked over her shoulder as leverage to bring his face close to hers.

"Hmm? And to what special occasion is my busy-body wife voluntarily leaving her room?" he purred, a chaste kiss to her button nose.

"What's wrong with giving myself a day off?" she retorted, playfully.

He chuckled, kissing her forehead next, "I missed you."

Elsa exhaled, a small smile forming on her lips. "I missed you too."

"Now, without further ado..." Jack retracted, bent down, to swoop her legs, and carried her off towards their bedroom.

"Jack!" she giggled. "Put me down!"

"Huh? What? I can't hear you."

"I said put me down," she pouted, crossing her arms.

"What?" he scoffed friskily, "A man deserves to have his way with his wife, in _**his**_ own home."

"You big lug," Elsa pushed his cheek away.

"But you _**love**_ this big lug," he replied confidently.

"Close the door, idiot," she laughed, his retort undeniable.

At the peek of the shutting door, Elsa pulled herself towards him, sharing a private, passionate kiss meant for a man and his wife.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is a bit of a stretch for me guys, I know I'm a "healthy" woman, but yeah. I'm not touching it any further than , I have the confidence that I can write something intense pretty well. I've done it before.**

**A voice inside my head has been guilting me for the last couple days, as well as the growing list of requests and reviews for me to make another chapter so, here it is guys. The exposition of my "Mr. &amp; Mrs. Frost" prompt. Just so you know, I didn't really want to copy exactly what the movie had in mind, but I adored the distance in their relationship. I mean, this is all surface stuff, and Jack had his moment to see Elsa's true personality, and a looming mystery is still there. But other than that, their love for each other is still standing strong **

**And I'm sorry to say that this will be it for writing so far until I find the time to do so in the upcoming months. Please be patient with me, I have 4 series I'm working on (The Queen's Guardian, Mr &amp; Mrs. Frost, Seeping Fractals, and Rise of the Frozen Heart. **

**SO YES. THIS WILL BE A LOT OF WRITING TO DO WHILE I'M AWAY.**

**And as for my update with my senior project: I have completed 60%. Planning and timeline is done. Scene 5 of the movie is near completion. By the end of tomorrow I should be at a 70%**

**Please review as always for future updates!~ (I'll probably have five chapters done by the time I comeback).**


	3. Chapter 2: Mr Spiderman

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Kiss-My-Eyes-Ch-2-Mr-Spiderman-453566

**(c) "Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa and Anna belongs to Disney's "Frozen"**  
**(c) Rapunzel belong to Disney's "Tangled"**  
**(c) Jasmine &amp; Jafar belongs to Disney's "Aladdin"**  
**(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**  
**(c) Captain Hook belongs to Disney's "Peter Pan"**  
**(c) Ursula belongs to Disney's "A Little Mermaid"**  
**(c) Cruella de Vil belongs to Disney's "101 Dalmations"**  
**(c) Hades belongs to Disney's "Hercules"**  
**(c) Dr. Falicier &amp; Butler Lawrence belongs to Disney's "The Princess and the Frog"**  
**(c) Governor Ratcliff belongs to Disney's "Pocahontas"**

**Summary:**

When you put two of the world's greatest spies together, you expect a life of action-pack chaos, and back to back life threatening situations. But the only flaw in this marriage is their lack of communications... and there's also their secret lives working under opposing companies.

* * *

_**BURGESS PENNSYLVANIA  
**__**JULY 23, 2014, 7:00 EDT**_

A bright screen zapped into a thin line before fading into darkness when Mr. Overland's hand's unclasped from the hand security screen that was secretly implanted to his arm rest. His lips twitched to a small smile when he heard his wife's enchanting voice dance down the hallway and into their lounging chamber. Although, unfortunate as it was, her birthday had fallen on a crucial seminar that would earn her a fortune if she manages to convinces her client to sign a mutual partnership document. Regardless, she still willed herself to continue off the day with a light spirit-a quality he admired strongly of her. Positivity was rare in his life, especially when he occupied such a dirty job.

He knew the door was purposely cracked open for him, a tempting invitation to join her in the showers, but it took all his willpower to keep himself plastered on the couch and his disruptive attention on the news. Today was his off day, or rather he begged North to let him stay home and spend time with his beautiful wife on this glorious occasion. Now he had the whole day to himself to plan for a substitute for her birthday celebration.

When he heard a pair of soprano squeaks echo from the occupied room, Mr. Overland turned up the TV's volume by ten digits while he made his way towards the couch and stacked pillows on the chair as his silhouette substitute, then he scampered down the hallway. His footsteps grew soft as he passed the first door to the left, the bathroom Elsa preoccupied, while Elsa's private study room parallel to it, down another pair of mirroring doors, serving as guest rooms-or their future children's bedroom, something he hoped to have someday-then straight down the marble tiles and into their master bedroom. Hurriedly, he dove inside and slowly eased the door shut, just enough that he could estimate his wife's proximity. He hid himself inside Elsa's rolling wardrobes and squeezed himself at the small cubicle space, where ten pairs of her work shoes sat, gleaming eagerly for another day's work.

She was still humming a song, when she approached their bedroom chamber. _Greatest Love of All_, he assumed from the familiar tune of chorus. By the time she was inside the room, she started to sing the words idly while she closed the door. He counted in two seconds that she would be standing in front of her wardrobe. When he heard the left side of the mirror budge slightly, Jackson crouched low, ready to dive forward once the doors opened.

The turn of events flew by in blinding speed, along with Elsa's light blue towel.

"JACKSON!" she shrieked, as she attempted to cover herself with her two hands.

"What?!" he chuckled, he admired his stark naked wife while he spun the cloth on his left hand. "You were originally born like that in the first place!"

She glowered at him with disapproval, concealing her embarrassment.

"Come on," he purred, "can't a man admire his sexy wife after taking a hot shower?"

She ignored by turning away to her closet and searched for her under garments, unaware that the action still gave him a good view of her nicely shaped trunk.

Jackson was ready to hold his wife when she swatted his hands away with a cluck of her tongue. "Uh-uh-uh," she scolded playfully. "I'm going to be late for work if you're thinking of running some funny business around me, Mister Overland."

"Aww… can't I?" he whined, friskily "and here I thought I would just surprise my wife and get away with carrying her off to bed."

"As enticing as that sounds," she replied, while slipping on her undergarments, "I have a duty to deal with."

"Birthday sexy time after?" he suggested.

Elsa turned over her shoulder, flicking her damp, layered hair to the side, to show him a half lidded, approving smile.

He loved it when she wore that seductive expression.

Then she turned away as she picked out a loose, soft lilac blouse and a black pencil skirt.

"We'll see."

Pulling the sliding door back, Elsa threw on blouse followed by her skirt. He watched as she untuck a small amount of fabric around her waist to create a puffy rim to serve as some sort of belt.

"Why bother doing that when you're only going to untuck it?" Jack frowned.

"It's a style, honey," she replied.

"And why are you pretty-ing yourself up when you're already tied down by me?"

Elsa chuckled whilst slipping on a pair of lavender gloves with a lacy rim, "I'm well aware of my status, my handsome husband." She approached him to peck a kiss on his cheek. "I have to keep my pristine image, dear."

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled as he brought his lips to his wife for a sweet kiss. She hummed approvingly. "I made you breakfast by the way."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Bacon, eggs, and pancake," he replied proudly.

Elsa chuckled, "Let's have some breakfast together."

* * *

"I'll be back at eleven tonight," she sighed despondently, her first negative expression all day. "Don't wait for me."

"Elsa, wait," Jack interrupted as she turned away. He cupped his hands on her cheeks to give her a long, passionate kiss. "I love you."

Elsa's eyes sparkled when she stared into his pair of chocolate eyes.

Fluidly guiding her hand over both of his, she replied, "I love you too, Jack." With another quick kiss, she dashed to her car, a light blue 2014 MKZ Lincoln. He argued that the car was more gaudy than it was elegant, especially with the retractable panoramic roof which she liked to peek out of during their occasional star gazing visits on a mountain hike to the Griffith museum. Other than that, she loved the organization appearance and the peaceful silence when she drove. He, on the other hand, owned a 2014 TL Acura with it's best function, in his opinion, was a great audio system. He preferred to drive with loud music when he was on the go or simply when he wanted to go out for a good race with the guys.

As he watched his wife glance back at him with a small wave, Jack retired into the house with a despondent expression on his lips, nevertheless, he still had television.

He returned to his glossy, obsidian massage chair and tossed the substitute back on the couch with lazy effort. The abandoned news channel was now on commercial break, sharing nonsensical events in life to promote a useless product. Turning his attention to the directory and scanning down a list of premiering shows, his attention fell upon a familiar old movie.

"Spiderman, eh?" he mused, hovering his thumb over the OK button. To his luck, the movie had just begun, right around the moment young, unfortunate Peter Parker ran for his life to catch up with his bus.

Minutes passed when a particular scene finally took ahold of his idling attention. A small smile crawled its way to Jack's lips when he watched the infamous rain scene between him and Mary Jane take place, and a bright idea took form in smug, Mr. Overland's mind.

* * *

_**COSMOPOLITAN HOTEL, NEVADA  
**__**JULY 23, 2014, 19:00 PDT**_

She stood at the front entrance of the Cosmopolitan Hotel, wearing a poker face to shroud her dislike towards these kind of missions, especially when it had to land on her special night. Still… she'd never deny the fact that it gave her a sense of thrill, but in a way, it made her feel a sense of guilt. Regardless, she had to continue, had to detach the uncomfortable feeling nagging at the back of her head of what her husband would think of her. Well… he didn't have to know… he didn't need to know anything at all.

Still, had it not been for owning their very own SR-71 Black Bird, Elsa wouldn't have accepted this mission. She was persuaded by its accelerating speed of 5000 mph, allowing her air transportation to return her within an hour's time.

Now here she was, dressed in a brown trench coat and a matching pair of red lacy undergarments, a gift from Punzie to serve as her wedding night present. Unfortunately she had left it at the office, and had to substitute at the last minute. Nevertheless, the article was abandoned in less than ten minutes.

She waited in front of pair of dark mahogany doors, where a pair of symmetrical totem poles sat on either of the frame. The expressions of each head resembled those of the infamous drama masks, giving off an uncomfortably ominous mood in the dimly lit setting.

She stood outside patiently with a pair of black killer stilettos, her hair was hidden beneath a dark auburn hair that was tied up nicely into a tight bun, revealing her smoky lavenders and bright cerulean eyes. She had been standing here for almost a minute after her chubby escort had disappeared into the room to gain his boss's approval.

Moments later, the door squeaked open with the shaky butler peeking out. Beads of sweat coated the bald patch as he nodded and apologized for making her wait.

"Madam," he acknowledged, "he's got friends on the other side."

"Yes," she nodded, "thank you."

He opened the door to allow her entrance before closing after her and disappearing with a hurry.

Elsa inhaled deeply to keep herself calm over the numerous amount of company. She heard voices joining in laughter, then into a swallowed, hiss of silence. A couple of men cleared their throats at the sight of her, as if they were misbehaving children caught stealing a cookie before dinner. Her eyes zeroed in on the head of the table, a slender man with mocha skin, a top black with a red sash decorating just above the rim, and a picture of a skeleton and crossed bones beneath it. His eyes were small and beady-like, the sight of them watching her almost made her cringe. He planted his elbows on the table, and folded his hands on top for his chin to rest. When their eyes met, his smile curled to a maniacal grin. The gap between his front teeth only made the appearance a little more uncomfortable to look at.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," he hollered professionally, "We have a lady present, I believe it is time that we continue our business next time."

The men stood up, in agreement, allowing their head partner to have some decency. As they passed by the stiff woman, Hades scanned her from head to toe before giving her a small wink as they continued their way out. She recognized all these faces: Hades, Boss of the Underworld Mafia, Cruella de Vil runs an illegal weed company, Captain Hook runs an illegal pirating company-the ones for movies, Jafar smuggles alcohols into the Middle East, Ursula hoards unregistered arms, and Governor Ratcliff runs a scamming agency and has his goons steal money from powerful banks. She was grateful that she had gone with a wig to conceal her identity a little better.

As soon as the room cleared up, the room was left to Dr. Facilier and Elsa in the eerie silence, excluding the sound of flickering flames emitting from the hearth.

"Well my dear," he purred while planting both of his hands on the table as he stood up, "shall we get started?"

"We shall," Elsa replied seductively as she opened her trench coat to reveal a red skin tight, glossy corset, pressed tightly against her chest to enhance its voluptuous size sensuously. It fanned out just above her thighs, revealing a lacy red thong, shrouded over by a fishnet stocking, and down her long slender legs. She tugged on her wig to whip her hair seductively, whilst keeping eye contact. Inside her coat pocket, she dug out a dark blind fold and a black whip.

Dr. Facilier approached her with shuddering, anticipation and fell to his knees, allowing the auburn haired beauty to shroud his eyes with gentle, feather touches, causing victim to shiver. Shuddering off her coat, she took out the whip and took the folded whip around his neck to whisper against his ear softly, "I hear you're a bad boy."

"Ooh yeah," he groans.

"And you know what happens to bad boys right?" She released her grip around his neck to unravel the whip and slash at his back once. She circled around him before slapping him once more with the whip. "They get punished."

"Ooh yes. Punish me," he pleaded.

Slap! She walked behind him once more, gently touching his right shoulder as her voice decreases to a seductive whisper, "Have you been selling illegal arms under the radar?"

It took him a second too late to wiggle out of the euphoric wave and digest what she had asked. The last thing he felt was her tight grip on his head, and then he was gone. Dr. Falicier collapsed to the floor with a muffled thud.

Quickly, Elsa reached for trench coat and shrugged it on when moments later a three syllabic pulse drummed against the door.

"D-Dr. Falicier, sir?" she heard the nervous butler call out. She ignored him and continued to clean up the garments she packed for this mission. She decided to leave the black bandana behind, seeing as there was no use for it, and she didn't want the object to remind her of this mission.

There was an urgent knock at the door, when Elsa had got to buttoning her coat and walking towards the open balcony. It took her a second to estimate her plunge to the ground was around thirty-five meters when the sound of bullets were shot at the lock of the door. Without a second glance, her hands gripped the rail and she leaped over to slide down the forming ice. The path continued over the island of trees that separated the flows of traffic and towards another path of foliage nearest to the dancing fountain. With a twirl of her hand, the frozen slide vanished into sparkling, silver pixie dust.

She offered a devious smile to the his baffled guards, as they searched everywhere for her. To their disadvantage, Elsa managed to escape with her quick thinking. Her alluring appearance managed to catch herself a taxi to the nearest airport and ride her private jet on a one way trip home.

Glancing at watch Jack had bought her on their previous anniversary, she glanced at the time with a frown, nevertheless she was always on time. By her private jet, she would make it home at the promised arrival time.

* * *

_**PRIVATE SR-71 BLACK BIRD JET TO BURGESS, PENNSYLVANIA  
**__**JULY 23, 2014 22:00 EDT**_

Her wig was left abandon on her cushioned seat while Anna had assisted her with removing the lung constricting articles and packed them inside a miscellaneous Forever 21 bag.

"I suppose you had fun?" Anna smiled. She sat perpendicular to the door, with her elbows resting over her crossed leg while her head resting on top of her folded hands.

"Not my forte," Elsa replied.

"It was back in the day," Anna retorted.

"Okay… it was a little fun, but I'm a married woman now, Anna. I need some decency as a married woman," Elsa caved.

"Not without that rock on your hand, you aren't!" Anna exclaimed, "Job's policy."

Elsa snorted. "Still, I love my husband."

"I know you do, but you're just as crazy about this job!"

Elsa emerged from the bathroom, the bag in tow and her outfit returned to it's pristine appearance.

"I got everything?" Elsa twirled.

"Yeah. Nothing out of the ordinary," Anna approved before turning away from her, "I got you a present by the way."

Elsa smiled, touched. "You know you didn't have to, Anna. We're sisters after all."

"Well," she shrugged indifferently, "better than nothing, ya know? I hope you'll find some good use for it."

"What is it?" Elsa inquired, as she received an i-Pad size, red and pink pinstripe box.

"See for yourself!" Anna exclaimed with her voice gradually increasing in pitch while an eager expression plastered her face. "Ooh! I hope you love it!"

When Elsa opened the box, two presents were nicely presented for her. The first were a pair of matching silver lockets in the form of a book. One was slightly larger and had a black central spine rims and a black heart beneath a secured lock, while the other one was smaller and colored in gold rather than black. When her thumb gently clicked the lock away, she saw her picture of her solo wedding shot inside the black book while the gold one had her husband's solo wedding shot in hers plastered on the right side, while the left was left blank.

"I know how much you like books and all, and I thought maybe Jackson may have a thing for it too since he married a bookworm for a wife," Anna teased when Elsa glared playfully. "…do you like it?"

"Does it have a tracker?" Elsa inquired after closing both lockets.

"For emergency only…" she mumbled softly.

Elsa sighed. "Is Disney seriously trying to track my private life too?"

"No, no!" Anna exclaimed, "I made sure that this was classified work. You know how they promised to never meddle with an individual's private life."

"Then what's with the tracker?"

"Well… just in case, I thought maybe if you guys ever get into danger and need to split up… then you'll always find each other-but I really hope not-knock on wood!" Anna turned boisterously, finding some sort of wooden object. She settled with the glossy mahogany armrests. "Just in case," she added quickly.

"And the tracker?"

"I already downloaded it in your phone while you were changing," Anna replied. "You're the only one who can track each other… or well, rather anyone who has your phone."

"And I assume you are the backup if anything goes wrong with my phone?" Elsa continued.

"IF," Anna emphasized. "I swear I won't use it unless an emergency arises.

Elsa eyed her, for a couple seconds, testing her genuineness, but in the end they both laughed.

"I trust you on that!" Elsa replied after catching her breath.

"Speaking of matching, where are your rings?" Anna noticed.

"Oh, yes! Thanks for reminding me!" Elsa dug the pair from her side pockets and slipped the metal chain with the rings on her neck. Her engagement ring silver, with their names engraved inside the circlet. While the decoration of the rock was a large, elegant heart with an oval shaped sapphire at the center and a pair of small diamonds decorating either sides of the heart and the circlet holding it in place. Her other ring was a simple silver band, with a gold outlining half of the heart shape rim vertically. Their names were labeled on either side of the decoration while their anniversary was engraved inside the rim. Jackson had the replica of the piece, except the only difference was that the outlined heart was obsidian and larger. When stacked over one another, it created a horizontal heart.

"I can't help but think he's loaded, Elsa," Anna stated after admiring her two rings.

"Sort of, but money can't buy me love," Elsa answered.

"What won you over again?"

"His humor," she snorted, "everything else fell in after that."

"Call me when ever he treats you wrong. I can't wait to use this baby," she patted her left boot, where her .380 semi-automatic caliber was concealed. "I know you don't really have a need for arms but I got you one in case a time ever arises."

Elsa's finger softly glided over the smooth surface where a symbol of a lily was etched on a silver band, just above the trigger.

"You got it custom made?" Elsa commented, impressed.

"Yeah… well, that's the perks of having a husband who loves artillery," Anna stated indifferently.

"And his cover story is running an ice business, was it?"

"Yeah, but his real workshop is underground. He loves the traditional ways."

"Lucky you," Elsa smiled sadly.

Anna, sensing her sister's discomfort, gently patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry that it has to be a secret from him."

"I know," Elsa gently touched her sister's hand. "It's for his safety."

They fell to a comforted silence when the Jazmine announced their arrival at the Overland's home.

"Thanks for everything, Anna," Elsa replied before pulling her sister for a long hug.

"Anytime," Anna replied. She helped her pack her presents inside her yellow bag before finding a white parachute backpack and slipping it on her back. The sisters walked towards the exit and Anna pressed her hand to a blue scanner for recognition. After a second, the door slid open and Elsa was set to go.

"Your target is straight down! Just remember to remove the belt!" Anna instructed.

"What about my car?!" she exclaimed.

"I'll have it over in the morning!" she shrieked back, "make up a story for your husband!"

"Okay!"

"JUMP NOW, ELSA!" Jasmine hollered from the cockpit. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BY THE WAY!"

"THANK YOU!" Elsa hollered back whilst strapping on two black gloves, "SEE YOU GIRLS NEXT TIME!"

Elsa leaped forward, with her yellow bag tucked beneath her arm, plummeting over ten meters just above her neighborhood and landed with a soft thud in their backyard along with the dark parachute. Taking quick measures, Elsa fumbled with the quilt and rolled it into a snug rug by rolling her arms over one another. She tossed the gathered material to a line of miscellaneous bush, one that was inconspicuously planted near a brick wall.

Taking her time, Elsa felt a wave of sadness seeing how dark and desolate her home had become in her absence. She had hoped that her husband would keep to his word, but she was unsure with the increasing pile of paper work he constantly brought home over the week. Elsa dug her hand inside her purse to fish out a pair of silver keys: one for the silver gate, and one for the marble door that entered into the kitchen. Unbolting the door with a high squeak, Elsa quietly announced her arrival, "I'm home…" before taking off her shoes and aligning it to the side in an orderly fashion.

She tiptoed her way from the kitchen and into the living room followed by the hallway. She paused to the first door on the right, and slipped another key into the hole. After unbolting the door, her hand fished for the small box that Anna had given her, and made sure she took out the caliber and gently nestled it in her wig. After removing all the unwanted product, she sat the yellow bag beside a cushioned stool beside the door and locked the door.

Before turning her way to their bedroom, Elsa's stomach whined for food. She brought a hand over her head to backcomb her hair while her left hand checked the time on her wrist. Five minutes after eleven was considered late for dinner, but it was also early for a midnight snack. Her stomach nagged her with another groan, and all propriety thoughts whisked away as she paced back down the hallway.

Once she was near the end, she stopped in place, something in her gut wailed warning bells. The air around her felt tense, and her hands ran cold. Something was waiting for her on the other side, and she was unsure of what. Just in case, her hands fell into cups beside her thighs, ready to summon a ball of ice if needed. With cautious steps, she walked forward.

Before her powers could react, her lips met against something warm and familiar. She felt the initiator's lips curl into a frown, and Elsa couldn't help but feel discouraged if she had done something wrong. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the living room, she noticed her brown haired husband staring at her, upside down with the frown-no-a smile on his face.

"Good evening, my beautiful wife," he greeted her.

She folded her hands into fists on her waist. "Jack, I told you that you didn't need to wait for me."

He smiled with an indifferent shrug. "I couldn't sleep without you."

Elsa laughed. "And you're upside down because…"

"I thought I'd be spontaneous," Jack chuckled, "Although, I would have passed out if you had taken your sweet, sweet time inside your office, my love."

"Well, I had a lot of paperwork," Elsa replied.

"That you needed a Forever 21 bag just because of that?" Jack inquired, "Don't tell me you had a girls' night out rather than stay with your handsome and loyal husband."

"Of course not," Elsa shook her head, "Anna had me dig through bags to get to my present. Luckily I had a bag to carry all those paper works."

"Should I believe you?" Jack inquired slowly.

"Of course," Elsa responded easily, "I wouldn't hide anything from my husband."

Jack eyed her from head to toe before settling on a smug smile. "Kiss me."

"What?" Elsa exasperated, playfully, "My husband is skeptical of my activity and now he wants a kiss? That's not fair."

"I'll believe you if you kiss me," he purred.

"Not gonna happen," she answered, while crossing her arms.

"It's your one way ticket to bail. And besides, I've been a lonely man for the past sixteen hours!"

"Oh my poor husband," Elsa cooed, "what will you be without me?"

"Half a heart," Jack answered. "I need my other half."

Elsa smiled, touched by cheesy response. "Just one."

Cupping one hand to his cheek, Elsa pressed her lips to his for a deep, passionate kiss. He responded eagerly but with enthusiasm. It seemed different from all their other kisses up to now. It was a mixture between of sweet and passionate. A part of it had awakened her longing when his tongue gently brushed against her lips. She felt his lips curl into a smile, when he sensed her shuddering body. But his tongue didn't move anywhere other than that. He was unusually controlled, unlike his usual ways. When she pulled back for air, she noticed the heated look on her husband's face.

"Jack! Come down!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I can stay up like this for hours, honey," Jack replied, briskly.

"How long have you been up there?" Elsa inquired, worriedly.

"Give or take ten minutes before you arrived?" he hummed, while getting down. He carefully unwound himself and extended his feet to dangle a two feet off the ground before releasing himself with a soft thud.

"How were you able to do that?" Elsa asked.

"Remember that pull-up bar you bought me so I would exercise my upper extremities?"

"Yeah," Elsa recalled.

"Well, I used that on the frame of the door to pull myself up here."

"And dangling down?"

"I went down to buy one of those commercial super glue that sticks to anything. All I did was hang a rope on the ceiling, just close enough to drop down and give you a smooch."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Not very original though."

"How so?"

"You picked it up from that Spiderman movie, didn't you?"

"But you loved that Spiderman scene," Jack countered.

Elsa rolled her eyes, as he closed in to wrap his arms around her petite waist.

"I missed you, ya know?" Jack replied, kissing her forehead.

"I missed you too, Jack."

"Now…" he arched a brow amusedly, "about that promise this morning…"

"I was hoping you'd forget it," Elsa whined.

"Not a chance," Jack smirked, "but first, let's get you some cake for your poor, hungry belly."

Elsa flushed red. "You got me cake?"

"Of course, it's still your birthday! What kind of husband would I be to not celebrate, regardless of your late return?"

"I'm a lucky wife," Elsa sighed approvingly.

"But… I'm surprised your friends didn't even bother to treat you out at least!"

"That's my fault, "Elsa defended, "I was too caught up with assignments."

"And about your seminar?"

"Signed and sealed."

He pecked her lips gently. "That's my girl." Suddenly Elsa ended up in his arms as they made their to their kitchen. "Now let's get you some cake and then move on to our next agenda."

Elsa chuckled softly as she pecked his cheek. "What kind of cake is it?"

"Chocolate."

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Elsa asked.

"You can show me that when we get to bed," Jack answered with a small chuckle. "Happy birthday, my love."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Honestly, I was debating whether this chapter would be part of this fanfic, but I made it work. So yes, guys, this is within the time frame of the first two chapters.**

****JUST AN FYI, since these intense action stories will have some moments into the top level of love hierarchy, I will be sliding into it every once in a while. I've decided to suck it up and let it be. So yes, there may be some future smut... ONLY IF NEEDED.****

**There was also A LOT of references used, such as the rings, necklace, gun, the jet and its fastest speed, and the time zones. I apologize if I was not accurate enough, but I do strive to close to perfection with accuracy.**

**Big shout out thanks to my friend Christian for giving me villain ideas and illegal companies, and to Raj for giving me the idea for the victim to be Mr. Facilier.**

**This fic is dedicated to Kuro-d for her birthday. I know I am super duper late, but I couldn't help but write something up for her! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**More fics to come in the future!~**


	4. Chapter 3: Highway Cinderella

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Kiss-My-Eyes-Ch-3-Highway-Cinderella-474835410

**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"**  
**(c) Rapunzel &amp; Eugene belong to Disney's "Tangled"**  
**(c) Lostso, Ken, and Big Baby belong to Disney's "Toy Story 3"**  
**(c) Jack Frost &amp; Bunnymund belong to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

When you put two of the world's greatest spies together, you expect a life of action-pack chaos, and back to back life threatening situations. But the only flaw in this marriage is their lack of communications... and there's also their secret lives working under opposing companies.

* * *

_**Burgess, Pennsylvania  
**__**July 24, 2014, 9:00 EDT **_

She woke up at the sound of chirping birds singing merrily as the fluttered to and from a nearby sycamore tree. When her eyes slowly opened, she giggled softly to herself at the sight of her over-bearing, protective husband, snoring peacefully with her cuddled in his arms. She couldn't help but peck a short kiss to his cheek as her expression of gratitude for the previous night's events.

Rather than the promised sexy time, he decided that it'd be better off to watch her favorite romantic comedy movies while scarfing down two bowls of ice cream and popcorn. In the end, the food was discarded to the side and Jack fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her. Elsa was flexible with whatever Jack had planned for the two of them, she didn't mind just as long as she was spending time with him.

With a small groan, the chocolate haired man stirred from his sleep and groggily replied, "I was having a good dream. How dare you wake me up!"

"Oh?" his wife replied playfully, "What did my loving husband dream about?"

His arms around her tightened as he replied, "My beautiful wife."

"And what was I doing?"

"Making love."

"Jack…" she groaned.

"I'm kidding," Jack answered thickly, "we were walking through a park and I dreamt that we had an additional member in the family."

"We had a kid?" Elsa asked astonishedly.

"Yeah," Jack replied, "she was as beautiful as her mother." He kissed Elsa's head tenderly.

Elsa smiled sadly, "If only I was able to see her beautiful face."

"Elsa…"

She recognized that serious tone, and met his half lidded eyes.

"You still don't want a kid?"

Elsa fell embarrassed by his serious gaze as uncomfortable silence settled in the atmosphere.

"Soon," she whispered weakly.

"What was that?" he asked, surprised, "Did I hear you right?"

"Soon," she answered obnoxiously, "I really want to start a family."

"Why not start now?" Jack encouraged, fully awakened at this point.

"I said soon, Jack," Elsa laughed as she sat up, "Just not now."

"Aww," he whined, his arms still interlaced at her waist, "but I'm in the mood."

"Next time, hubby," she answered as she broke free from his arms and walked to her double mirror wardrobe.

"Do you have something on the agenda today, wife?" he replied, sitting up.

"Not sure yet," she hummed as her fingers worked through the many articles of clothing, "I was hoping we would stop by Eugene and Rapunzel's place for dinner along with Anna and Kristoff."

"I bet it's a baby shower announcement," Jack guessed.

"What makes you think that?" Elsa's eyes zeroed in on a particular red dress.

"Seems like something Punzie and Fitz would do."

"Oh…" her voice trailed while her hand reached for the familiar dress.

"What is it, hon?" he asked.

"Jack, do you remember this dress?" Elsa asked, as she brought out a particular, red dress.

Jack paused to wrack his brains for any sign of familiarity. "Not really… Is it something I should remember?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, as she walked towards their bathroom. After wearing the article, she was surprised to see that it still hugged her body perfectly as it did seven years ago. She was glad that her figure had maintained its attractive features from then. Within moments, she was back out with her hands poised on either sides of her hips. "How about now?"

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the article hugging at his wife's physical features to the point that his baby-making machine was reactivated. Sure enough his memories came back to him in mere seconds at the speed of light. "Isn't that…"

Elsa cocked a brow, encouraging him to continue, nonetheless she was pleased by the same reaction he gave her from that evening.

"The dress when we first met?" Elsa finished when she took note of her husband's struggle for words.

"Th-that's what I was gonna say," Jack stuttered hurriedly, "It's the same dress that I met you."

Elsa snorted, "Right."

"What were you doing there in the first place, again?" Jack inquired whilst admiring his wife from the bed.

"Some idiot thought I was part of a cabaret club and thought he could get away with it."

"Luckily I was on patrol duty that night," Jack smirked charmingly, "but you looked like you handled it well."

"Luckily I took self defense classes back in the day," Elsa stated.

* * *

_**PRIVATE SR-71 BLACK BIRD JET TO SANTA ANA, CALIFORNIA**_  
_**DECEMBER 7, 2007; 19:30 PDT**_

She loved these type of risqué missions out of all the assignments she was assigned because of its undercover as a lively, bold young woman. It was something she had yearned for, had it not been her status under the Disney corporation. At least once in her life, she had always wished to become a normal individual who was relieved of all problems and duties. Her life, since birth, was far from normal.

"Are you ready for this?" Rapunzel asked excitedly, as she fixed on her alabaster cashmere sweater.

Stepping outside the portable bathroom, Elsa adjusted the neckline at its lowest trough until it was enough to showcase her full cleavage.

"Rapunzel, I'm really curious as to how you get your hands to work with this kind of stuff in mind," Elsa commented.

"The boss did say we needed some sort of sultry touch to it, not that I mind it anyways," Rapunzel replied, "It's a shame that your sister's missing out on another racy adventure."

"Can't be helped. Kristoff's down with a fever, and you know how Anna is with him," Elsa answered, "Still, I have to hand it to you and your fashion taste."

"Thanks," the brunette chirped whilst clipping on a handful of brown extensions to her pixie hair. "How do I look?"

After curled extensions over her shoulders, Elsa observed Rapunzel from head to toe. The outfit she designed for herself was a body-hugging, white cashmere sweater with taking a similar style of an off-the-shoulder design. She had adjusted it to pass below her shoulders to align it with trough of the neckline, just shy of her cleavage. The length of the dress was short, only enough to cover her undergarment at the front and shroud the descending curve of the flesh from behind. She finished off the look with a pair of silver five inch stilettos.

"Your taste is great as always," Elsa praised, "it's a shame it has to be too short."

"Just throw on some skinnies or leggings, and it'll be decent," Rapunzel shrugged.

"It looks thin for the weather," Elsa commented worriedly.

"Cashmere traps enough body heat during the winter, but it's also bearable in the summer since it's a thin layer," Rapunzel recited, "I love working with this kind of fabric the most."

"Looks like someone's been doing their homework," Elsa teased.

"Of course!"

"What about mine?"

Elsa wore a simple body-hugging, charmeuse red dress with a puffy, petal-like sleeve covering each shoulder. The neckline of her dress was a deep v-neck, stopping at the base of her lowest cleavage, giving them a voluptuous illusion. The length of her dress was longer at the front, stopping mid-thigh, while the back of the dress covered about two inches below her lower trunk. If she were to bend forward, the back of her dress would climb higher. Thanks to its elastic and lustrous features, it made the dress the perfect teasing outfit.

"Just throw these babies on and you're one hot mama!" Rapunzel exclaimed whilst giving her a pair of sparkly black five inch stilettos and a pair of obsidian dangling earrings.

Elsa rolled her eyes as she accepted the accessories. "Is that what Eugene calls you when he sees you wear these kind of outfits?"

"Something like that," the brunette mumbled sheepishly, "let's just stay off the topic of my love life, please?"

The platinum blond chuckled as she rechecked herself on the body length mirror beside the portable bathroom.

"Keep the hair down and wild," Rapunzel advised, "mess it up and scrunch it more so it has some sort of volume."

"I dare you to take it up a notch," the brunette challenged.

"What are we bartering here?"

"I pay double duty for lunch for a month."

"A month and a half, and one trip to an expensive restaurant of your choice."

"Done."

"But if I take down most of Facilier's baddies, you're helping me with design with that power of yours for a two months. And you can't complain."

"Fine," Elsa agreed as they shook on it.

"Now when do you think we'll arrive at Santa Ana?"

"Just about now," Jasmine called out from the cockpit, "target on site in T minus thirty seconds."

"Thanks, Jas!' Rapunzel hollered.

"Tell me who wins when you come back!" Jasmine replied, "Beep me when you're ready, alright?"

"Sure thing!" Then directing her attention to the young platinum blond who was in the middle of digging out a pair of red leather gloves from her purse. "Ya ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Elsa responded while making her way to the door and pressed the emergency open button.

"Jump now," Jasmine called out.

"Thanks for the lift, Jasmine," Elsa thanked as she tightened her grip on her left hand to secure her leather gloves before jumping off.

"See ya later, Jas!" Rapunzel hollered before jumping off into a nose dive to catch up with Elsa's speed. Just as she was within range, Elsa grabbed a hold of her at the waist by her left arm, and assisted the both of them to stand upright. With her right hand, she created a wide ice path, to follow them down at a curved, angled manner. The pair braced themselves as their feet pressed against the slippery slope and followed into several wide, deficient loops until gravity's acceleration fully converted into decreasing kinetic energy. With what's left of their speed, Elsa brought the ice path to connect with the back alleyway of what seemed to belong to their designated assignment.

"We're here," Elsa announced.

"I admit, that your ice paths are fun, but don't you think that was a little bit over kill?" Rapunzel inquired.

"First of all, we're free falling without parachutes to avoid unwanted attention in a nearby neighborhood. Second ice can be invisible as long as the path is completely smooth. And I can't magically produce a snow pile here," Elsa replied as she dissipated her creation.

"Why not?"

"It doesn't snow in this part of California. Plus, even if I did create something, it won't be deep enough to stop our fall without catching unwanted attention."

"And the loops?"

"You've been on roller coasters, right?"

"Of course."

"That thing is powered mostly by gravity. The first drop is the biggest drop because that feeds the energy to keep it moving until the very end of that ride, that's why I angled the curve and had our feet anchor to it like a roller coaster itself. The multiple loops, helped slow us down because we can't constantly defy gravity by going upside down. Lastly, because we're wearing these stilettos, we've caused enough friction to slow our speed and get off safely.

"Good point," Rapunzel replied as she eased into her equilibrium, "but why not the usual slide?"

"Your dress is a wool, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ice can catch wool and ruin your design, plus we would have caught some nasty ice burn, given our situation."

Rapunzel sighed with resignation, "I get it… I'm glad you thought it through so well."

"Thanks," Elsa replied softly, "but I think they were expecting us."

She nudged to a built looking body guard waiting, with the right portion of his back facing towards them.

"No kidding," Rapunzel agreed, "the guy's loaded with illegal arms for other villains. And there's always one person who'll attempt to steal as many arms as they can without facing his terms and agreements."

"Well, all I can say is that we're in luck that there's a club event going on tonight," Elsa stated.

"A special DJ, was it?"

"Yeah, something like that. But I know that Facilier is keeping the second floor off limits for business."

"Let's get this over with." Rapunzel cringed, "I can't imagine toying around with Dr. Facilier for more than five minutes."

"Not even a minute!" Elsa sputtered as she took the lead. "Got the tickets?"

"Yeah, we're good to go."

"Alright, let's just get in that building."

Linking arms, the two women played off a pair excited young women as they strode along a narrow alleyway leading up to the front building.

* * *

_**YOST THEATER  
**__**SANTA ANA, CALIFORNA  
**__**DECEMBER 7, 2007; 20:00 PDT **_

The duo lined up behind other excited audience. Most eyes had fallen over them, given their attire and the girls would reply with timid flirts and shared laughter as each guests gave through.

The front counterpart of the building was a two floor carriage house with a triangular roof sitting in the middle. Just beneath it spelled out THE YOST THEATRE in big, black letters. Underneath it were a pair of red retro theater signs protruding slightly at the center with giant, scarlet letters spelling out YOST sitting on a red and white neon band. The board had today's date along with The Aristrocrats featured with red letters. Three pillars of interchanging red and blue neon lights stood on both ends and at the center of them, giving off a revamped feel of the past architecture. Aside from the line into the main entrance at the center, there were two tinted doors on either side of it. Both had fences surrounding it along with several four-seated iron tables placed evenly about the area, both serving as an outdoor soliciting area and a narrow walkway for eager guests.

The girls immediately took note of the bouncer they had spotted from the alleyway and another on the other corner of the building. As the line progressed, a pair of shiny brass stanchion poles with red velvet rope and a red carpet came into view. Around the tenth person, the two were able to see two more bouncers stationed in front of a single ticket booth counter.

The guards remained unfazed by their appearance when the pair were up. They asked for their entrance tickets and gazed a it briefly before nodding and dismissing them to enter.

"I've been dying for this night to happen!" Rapunzel expressed flamboyantly.

"Thank you!" Elsa stated excitedly, whilst being dragged away by her companion.

As soon as they were inside what seemed to use to be the lobby along with a revamped burgundy carpet, the pair noticed two more doors leading in to what they assumed would be the theater. Beside the right entrance into the main event was a small corridor to the bathrooms, and next to it was a stairway leading upstairs. For the time being it was closed off with another stanchion. The other side, omitting the bathroom, repeated the same closed off area.

The pair exchanged a brief look before continuing down path until the carpeted floor stopped at either theater's entrance. The entire floorboard of the room was replaced with shiny wooden floors to create the perfect environment for hosting parties, dances, and raves. Despite their serious mission, the pair were completely amazed by the owner's creative idea for revamping the historical site. Their expectations did not disappoint them when a wave of overwhelming, upbeat bass music greeted them the moment they had stepped in.

To their immediate left sat a wide bar with five bartender attendees dressed in complete black. Several people were already lined up against the brass counter as they waited idly for their orders with their cash armed at hand. On the same floor, was an average, square dance floor that was good for a limited and small group of people. A brass banister, in the shape of an inverted, mirrored L, outlined the outskirts of the box, separating it from a longer dance floor just beyond it. On either sides of the longer dance floor were several brown couches with red patterned cushions set as small booths for exhausted guests to rest on. The entrance to the longer dance floor were from four different areas. Two of which were straight from the mini dance floor. The top left had a small staircase leading down to the larger dance floor while the top right was a descending slope to the right side of the theater's stage. The other two entrances were at either ends of lounging area with a small stair case leading down to the front of the floor, and directly in front of the stage where the featured band played for the night.

The walls of theater were red curtains with dangling orange lanterns protruding out. The roof was a scale-like sapphire pattern with four orbs of bright light providing as the main lighting. Just beyond it were a cluster of stage lights and another cluster of stage lights directly above the performers, intended to shine on the guests to enhance their excitement and adrenaline. As more guests filed in, the four lights on the ceiling blacked out, while the lanterns dimmed. A flash of neon lights and lasers shot out the clusters of lights from above the stage and rained over the excited, multiplying dancers.

A group of people pushed their way towards with stage with their friends in tow. Elsa and Rapunzel decided to join them with their own feigned excitement. Once at the front, the pair noticed that the stairs to the lounge led to another stairway behind the curtained walls to what they assumed to be the skybox. Sure enough, when the pair turned around, they spotted the dimly-lit skybox with the same brown couches seated by three in three columns on three rows, with each row segregated by a glass banister. Behind was another room, but given their distance, they couldn't make out what was on the other side through the square windows. But they did notice a familiar pair of dark clothed, well built figures guarding the side entrances into the room at the top of each wing. Their suspicions of Dr. Facilier's location grew more concrete with enough observation to support as their evidence.

"He's definitely up there," Elsa stated confidently as she attempted to dance to the beat of the music.

"This place is packed with high surveillance," Rapunzel reported to Elsa, "Got any ideas?"

"Just one," Elsa smiled as she spun towards the left staircase, and quickly made her move up the stairs. To her surprise, the entire pathway up the steps was completely pitch black, except for the lights behind skybox.

A second later, Rapunzel skillfully snuck into the stairs when the lights had temporarily blacked out before relighting the audience with a flickering bright light. She tripped over a stair due to her miscalculation of its length, but managed to plant her hands against the wall softly to break her fall. With a mumbled apology, Elsa continued up the steps with the brunette cautiously keeping up after her.

"We'll just have to go with the flow from here," Elsa stated softly.

"What's the sitch, Elsa?" Rapunzel whispered, bubbly, happy to finally use that familiar catchphrase during their mission.

Elsa sighed whilst rolling her eyes, nevertheless she answered with short, concise, and straight to the point. "Drunk girls. Lost. Looking for bathroom."

"And bet," Rapunzel reminded.

"Got it."

As they stood just behind the bouncer, Elsa gently pushed him out of the way as she eased her way in whilst mumbling, "What? So and so told me that they'd be up here." The room was another dance floor with a small bar directly in front of them and a slightly elevated stage to the left of it. To the right of the bar was a small room to lead out to the back-which they assumed was the closed off left stairway. The room was spacious, except for three round tables, each having at least a pair of men playing with a deck a cards, and one with five members playing at a pool table. The opposite side of the room had a door that lead to the stairs heading back to the main entrance.

"They said the bathroom's would be up here! And I really need to use it," Rapunzel whined.

"Oh a pool table!" Elsa giggled as she tried to push her way into the room of confused men. Her efforts were quickly ceased when the bodyguard gripped her right arm firmly as to pull her out of the room. "Ow! That's mean!" she complained. "I just wanna play one round!"

"I wanna play too!" Rapunzel chirped followed by enclosing her hands over the man's wrists along with a weak tug. "Let go of my sister you, jerk!"

Just as the bouncer at the opposite side made his way to the two girls, a smooth tenor voice interrupted them from being thrown out of the room. The owner of the voice had smooth, slick hazel locks, an average built body, tan skin, and ocean blue eyes. He was dressed unnaturally flashy with a magenta deep scoop neckline, a black blazer with dark pink hemline, collar, and cuffs, gray and purple foliage pants, a pair of black boots.

The girls recognized him immediately without proper introduction. His name was Ken, and he used to be Flynn's wingman in the past before Ken had betrayed Rider and left him for dead. Had it not been for Rapunzel's quick thinking, Eugene Fitzherbert, formerly Flynn Rider, wouldn't be alive and well, and working under DSA's corporation. Neither Ken nor Eugene had heard of the other, thus giving off the idea that Rider had not survived the plane accident. Rapunzel, despite having zero affiliation or alias with the villain, hated him with a burning passion.

With this in mind, Elsa grew worried of Rapunzel's reaction around the man that had almost killed her boyfriend, and cautiously shared a glance with her relative. Rapunzel's eyes shifted briefly over the strange man, before returning to meet Elsa's eyes with controlled indifference.

"Hey, it's okay," he directed to the pair of body guards whilst surveying each girl from head to toe, "they're with me."

As the two bouncers dispersed to their positions, he wrapped his arms around their waist as he guided them towards the group of players huddling the billiard, while the other men whistled and tossed fruitless, frisky comments in their direction.

"Whatcha ladies up to?" a man with violet and silver hair commented. He was tall and lean, not exactly macho looking nor fat, but in between. His hair was short and disheveled, several strands of violet fringes hung loosely over his dark brown eyes. They were uncomfortably aloof, in contrast to the usual pair of misleading, kind eyes that he was known for. His face was lined, the most cultivating just beneath his eyes and the outer corners of his half grinning lips. The pale man looked exhausted, but under the dim-litted lights he looked more menacing and feral. The features of his face estimated that he was a little over than his mid-thirty's despite the coalesced silver linings coating arbitrary sections of his violet hair. He was leaning on his cue stick with one hand while the other was shoved in the pocket of his dark slacks. "I supposed you lost your way to the lady's room or somethin'?"

"That's partially true," Elsa answered coolly, "but we were also getting bored of dancing in place."

"Well, tonight's your lucky night," their blue eyed savior commented, "you can accompany us with some fun. We were just about to play another round."

"I suppose so," Rapunzel agreed subtly. "Can we play?"

"Do you know how?"

"We'll see how it goes."

"Before we begin," the elderly man, who they identified by the name as Lotso, interrupted, "what are we winning? You don't expect us to play a round without getting anything, do you? Or is this your first time attending this kind of club?"

"We're aware of that," Elsa stated confidently. "Name your prize."

"If we win, you spend the night with us, but if you win…"

"We-"

"We'll decide when we win," Elsa interrupted her relative. "Two on two."

"Alright," Lotso agreed, "Ken, you're playing with me."

"Cue stick please?" Ken inquired from one of this companions as he walked over to Lotso's side. Another lean man with peach skin, well groomed black hair, and a long fringe shrouding over his left eye handed him a cue stick obediently. Before he turned away, he silently stared into the two women's eyes briefly before retiring aside.

"Ladies first," Ken insisted.

Rapunzel turned to her platinum blond companion, who stepped forward and declared, "I'll break it." as she made her way to the head rail of the table. She positioned her gloved left hand on the table with her index finger wrapped around the cue stick. With her legs spread to provide stability, she leaned forward to align herself to the table for a better angle. Other than concentrating on her techniques, Elsa overhead a muffled group of men conversing from behind her. It was then Elsa recalled their little advantages. Pocketing the idea aside, Elsa continued her fixation on the white ball with gentle stroking, pendulum motions she pulled back and connected the cue tip to the white ball, sending it whizzing down the table and knocking the eleven red striped ball into the top right side pocket.

"Good shot," Lotso praised subtly.

"Thank you," Elsa answered as she walked toward the cue ball whilst surveying for the easiest ball to shoot. The closest one to get happened to be the ten blue striped ball, which was sitting beside the ledge of a long rail pocket. Repeating her actions as before, Elsa positioned herself at the opposite end of the head rail and shot the white ball across the table and manage to snag another point.

"It seems you've got luck on your side," Ken commented.

Years of practicing technique and accuracy, Elsa wanted to say but instead, "Beginner's luck."

The platinum blond knew that she was capable of finishing the game on the very first round, but decided to share the fun with her cousin. After all, they also have their own bet to settle for.

Her next target was the thirteen orange striped ball located south west of where she had broke the balls, and decided to hit the cue ball from the side to create an English spin on it. She had missed connecting the white ball with her goal, but ended her round with the white ball in between the path of the thirteen orange striped ball to the bottom left side pocket and perpendicular to the head rail. To their disadvantage, all solid balls were located farther north and impossible for contact, making either decision a loss.

"Damn I missed it," Elsa sighed innocently.

"It's okay," Rapunzel comforted, "At least you got two balls in."

"But it is a competition after all," Ken muttered as grinded some chalk on his cue tip before position himself on the table as Elsa had done.

"You're right," Elsa muttered, as her gloved hands carefully lifted the front of her dress to reveal a pair of lacy red thong. She made sure Ken's eyes fell on her actions before slipping her two fingers at the side, and casually dragged the lingerie down and quickly covered her exposed area with the small length of charmeuse dress. She lifted one leg to pull off the garment, followed by the other. Then wrapping it on her wrist as if were an accessory, she gathered her disarrayed hair and tied it. She knew she had won both rounds by Ken's flinched shot and the twinkle in Rapunzel's approving, emerald eyes. They were in the lead with three balls to zero.

"Good luck," Elsa smiled to her brunette partner.

"I'll try," she answered timidly as Elsa handed her the cue stick.

Because Rapunzel's dress length was even shorter, bending over the table provided a better angle for exposing her own pair of black lacy undergarment to peak out just slightly. At the corner of her eyes, she overheard the noisy shuffle of their feet as the men walked towards them with growing interest. They stood beside the silent black haired man with long fringes, whispering, with ascending volume, of their bets towards the end of the game. A few audacious individuals sided with the women's victory but with perceptible reluctance, they had switched bets when their former comrades locked their acrid gazes upon them.

The exchange did not pass unnoticed, nor did Elsa nor Rapunzel, mind the exchange. They were going to finish this game at the end of this round. Billiard was one of Rapunzel's specialty after all.

With four striped balls left on the pool, Rapunzel had initially planned to follow after Elsa's technique, but due to her intentional mistake the trick at the end of her round, the nearest ball she could aim for was the green striped fourteen ball that was located between the top left and the middle left pockets. The only problem was the solid green six sitting directly in the path from point A to point B.

The victorious grins from their opponents and the audience's muffled cocky whispers informed Rapunzel that they had reacted the way she had hoped for. With a cynical goal to crush their underestimation, Rapunzel retracted the cue stick with a smug smile of her own. She aimed at the bottom of the ball before applying an estimated amount of force to drive the ball to jump over the solid green six and roll towards the green striped fourteen ball, passed its kinetic energy to a solid purple four and a solid red three to bounce off the short rail and towards the middle, before following through and into the top left pocket. That marked their fifth point, and the room fell completely silent.

With the white ball positioned within grasp of three of their striped balls, Rapunzel was fully aware that she only needed to make one of the balls fall into the pocket for their round to continue. She had hoped to get the brown striped twelve to fall into the right short pocket, but she knew her chances were very slim. But with her ball aligned to the yellow striped nine and applying pressure, her force would be passed on to the solid black eight and push it somewhere in between the top right and long pocket, but the brown striped twelve may end up bouncing against the surface in between the long and bottom right pocket. But on a positive outlook, this idea may work for pink striped fifteen. Settling on this idea, Rapunzel walked to the left long rail and launched the white ball pass the energy to fifteen, and sure enough it had gone according to her plan.

With a good clear shot, she aimed for the yellow striped nine ball and sent it home into the middle right pocket. Walking to the short head rail, she leaned against the table, with conscious caution over the preset billiard balls, Rapunzel launched the cue ball directly to purple striped twelve. Then with one final round to the opposite short rail-the head rail-she launched applied one final shot, shooting he solid black eight to he top right pocket, ending their game with a clean run.

The men exploded into boisterous hollers of mixed awe, amazement, and disbelief as the girls regrouped by each other's side. Now fully aware of their abilities on the game, Ken and Lotso exchanged aghast, half hanging lips before brushing off their victory with their false innocence and declared another round. Despite carrying such an innocent and half hearted expression on their face, the exchange behind their backs expulsed a different motive.

"But we won this round, and as promised we'll announce our prize," Rapunzel answered smoothly.

Beside her, Elsa brought her right hand towards her lips and gently bit off the excess space on her middle finger. As she tugged it off whilst watching the pair dangerously, Ken answered, "Name it."

With her right hand fully exposed while her left retrieved the red leather glove, Elsa finished, "_You_."

Before any member had a second to react and pull out their armed machinery, a blinding, electric cerulean light raced out of her slender fingertips and towards seven enemies, striking them directly at their heart, and freezing them into magnificent frozen statues on impact.

Aware that they were outnumbered, Elsa knew sooner or later she would be struck by a miscellaneous bullet at any second. The first, she had expected, to come from Lotso or Ken. Her assumption had not failed her when her peripheral vision had caught the aging man whipping out a black semi automatic caliber. Had either had taken on this assignment alone, they would have survived, but with a slim chance of leaving unscathed. But with the top two students working together and saving each other from having their heads blown off, their chances to walk away from the scene completely clean escalated to a high possibility.

"I suppose that's your opener for your small presentation at each intern conference?" Elsa assumed whilst removing her left leather glove.

"Well, there's a reason why it's a safety hazard to shoot at hard, flat surfaces. Steel, most especially," Rapunzel replied smugly as the bullet ricocheted back Lotso's direction, hitting him squarely in the chest and collapsing to the floor breathless.

"I honestly don't know where you got that steel frying pans make a good weapon," Elsa commented with a sigh.

"Even after the hundredth time I presented it at the intern conferences? I thought I made it absolutely clear?" Rapunzel replied, feigning despondence in her tone.

"It's creative. I'll hand you that at least," the platinum blond praised as she froze another shower of bullets headed their way. She knew at this point that the guests, workers, and performers were aware of a gun fight at this point by the way they screamed and rushed each other out of the building. They knew that they were expecting four more body guards-four more innocent to kill for the sake of their own protection. Elsa hated to sacrifice the innocent, and with that thought imbedded in her head, she directed her left hand to freeze the four stair cases leading up to the sky deck to prevent them from coming up while her right continued holding the thick barrier to prevent miscellaneous shells from hitting her and Rapunzel.

"Let's finish this," Rapunzel sighed exasperatedly. Walking herself into the open, she used the flat surface of the steel plan to redirect her hits. She was sharp, terrifyingly sharp and accurate. All she required was a good timing and a slight tilt of the pan to ricochet the shots back at their owners. Elsa backed her up by transforming the glossy wooden floor into a field of an ice. From the walls, large sickles protruded out of them to skewer the men leaning against it and the ones who lost control of their feet and slid into it. With one hand, she created another wall of ice, to push against a trio and into the spikes. They had put up a strong fight, causing Elsa to use both of her hands to concentrate on driving them back. Elsa was aware that she was absolutely defenseless at this point now. She would have to gamble letting them escape and being gunned down if she were to retreat one hand in means of protection, or die trying. She had anticipated their counterattack to happen sooner or later, regardless she had no means of protection while Rapunzel was busy attempting to finish off the other two men. It was ironic that her situation had coincided with the trick she had set up during the game of pool-a white ball with either ultimatum leading to a complete loss. It seemed that the tables have turned against her favor, this time around. Pushing that comment aside, Elsa quickly thought of a retaliation if her wall were to collapse when the man on the far right whipped out a shotgun. She was prepared for the shot; her left hand was ready to retract in means to defend herself from the attack at the last second when a blur of silver whizzed in front of her. Three shells were fired and ricocheted with a loud clang at three different points, killing the shooter as well as the two stubborn men who were peeking out of the iron tables at a favorable timing. The last pair of men fell into shock for a split second at the turn of events, giving Elsa the opportunity drive them into the spike and ending their prerequisite mission.

With a big exhale, Elsa answered, "For a second there, I thought I was a goner."

"Glad I was here then, hmm?" Rapunzel smiled warmly.

"Thank God you take the time to sharpen your accuracy and aiming everyday."

"Well had it not been for a certain someone being one of the top elite members," Rapunzel mumbled, "so thanks also for being my drive to practice that everyday."

"Yeah," Elsa replied sheepishly as she began to survey the corpses, "well, I knew you had it in you anyways."

"I must say that I didn't expect you to go that far in terms of being racy," the brunette mumbled, "it totally caught me off guard."

"So does that mean, I win?" Elsa chuckled.

"I didn't have an opportunity to do much, other than flash a little," Rapunzel chuckled.

"Wait," Elsa stated as she recounted the number of victims, "one is missing, Punz. Keep your guard up."

"Shit," Rapunzel cursed as she scanned over the faces, "I know who it is."

"Did he escape?"

"He might have," Rapunzel sighed, irritated whilst surveying the room critically, "he must've left before this whole thing might have started. I don't recall seeing him after he and Lotso went down."

"Sneaky bastard," Elsa sighed, "he must be far from here by now. Word might have spread to Facilier of the situation."

"We have to go," Rapunzel commented.

"With what alias? The moment we walk out, we're automatic suspects."

"You got a point. So what now?"

Elsa's eyes directed them to glance at the bloodied men and back to Rapunzel's wincing emerald eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"There's only one way in and one way out. It's that or our mug shots on the news."

* * *

**_YOST THEATER SIDE ALLEY_**  
**_SANTA ANA, CALIFORNIA_**  
**_DECEMBER 7, 2007; 21:00 PDT_**

Throwing on a black, bloodied shirt and a gray camouflage pants over their attires, tucked their long hair beneath the dark beanies, and switched their heels for ice flats, the two women bolted out of the theater with their heels tucked securely under their arm inside a black backpack. They were positive that the public had suspected theft by the way they had gripped the bag to their side, but none had the courage to step forward and stop them.

To their surprise, they had expected the four bouncers to catch them at the entrance, but none were present at the scene. Taking a sharp left into the dark alley in which they had arrived, Elsa and Rapunzel prepared themselves for a sudden ambush. Much to their anticipation, the four bodyguards did appear along with several other men.

Familiar with their abilities, the villains decided to attack them using hand to hand and up close up strategies. Majority had aimed for Elsa, due to her great advantage of wielding and manifesting ice on a whim. Much to their dismay, close up attack with her proved to be just as deadly with just a single touch, turning her victims into ice on the spot.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel proved to be just as equally difficult with her swift quick movements. The pan provided an instant kill with enough pressure applied to the neck or head. Just beyond the gathering men, Ken smiled at them with a smug grin as he hopped into a red mustang and drove off.

"Damn it!" Rapunzel cursed as she flipped a bouncer over her shoulder and landed squarely on two running men who planned to tackle her.

"Go!" Elsa insisted, "I'll handle them."

"Elsa…"

"Just get the hell out of here, Rapunzel. Even without you, I can take down fifty men!" Elsa urged.

Rapunzel exchanged her with a grateful smile. "I owe you."

"I'll regroup with you and Jasmine later. Hurry up before he gets away!"

"Got it!" Rapunzel hollered as she took a departing guest's keys and ignited his BMW's ignition. "Sorry, I need to borrow this!

With a yelped from the confused customer, Rapunzel was gone.

Meanwhile, Elsa centered her powers from her core and with enough pressure, thrust out a flash of cerulean shards, taking down all of her victims at once. Once in the clearing, Elsa hid herself into the darkness and removed the borrowed outfit and tucked them in the black backpack for backup. She continued off her way like an innocent bystander when someone had gagged her from behind followed by bending and tying her hands. She recognized the gruff, wheezy voice whispering behind her ears as he pushed her forward and into the passenger seat of an '07 Black Honda Civic Si Sedan.

"Thought you could get away from me easily, huh?" the male demanded.

"I was lucky that bullet missed," he wheezed as he pointed the .45 semi automatic caliber threateningly on her forehead, "Now sit tight and keep your mouth shut."

Elsa hollered at him through the gag but to no avail, did nothing. She had not expected that Lotso would return so easily-he looked good as gone, but she should've rechecked the wound. He was indeed, lucky.

He was armed, she was aware that having her sit beside him gave him a better angle to shoot her if she became more complicated on their journey. Elsa knew she still had a chance to escape now that she was in close proximity to him. His first mistake, despite this risky advantage, was seating her at the front seat, giving her the retaliation to fight back. His second mistake was having her in a closed space where her hands can freeze anything with one touch.

She had to establish her composure and come up with a plan to untie herself. She considered freezing her fingers to saw through the material bounding her hands at the back, but the tearing would attract attention due to the leather seats and the heavy silence in the car, and also risk for self-harm-and the last thing she wanted was leaving behind any form of DNA at the crime scene. She wasn't given the cleanliest, fastest, and most skillful elite title for nothing.

As soon as they fell into main street, Elsa craned her head to look out for drivers who could witness her distress.

As if reading her mind, Lotso answered with a smug smile, "They were tinted especially for this mission. They can't see you struggling, nor will they hear you, darling." After a chuckle he continued, "And if you think you can get away with pulling something silly. I'll kill you on spot."

Elsa eyed the gun, seated on the cup holder and came up with a good strategy. Her powers would have to work fast before Lotso could reach for the weapon. She needed a distraction, given the distance that her powers would have to travel in order to freeze the caliber in the tray. With luck returning in her favor, the gun rested, pointing in his direction, so if ever he triggered the gun on accident, he would injure himself. All she needed now was a perfect timing, and she needed his attention to be concentrated on something elsewhere for at least a split second. What was better than driving into a freeway?

Luckily the route five freeway was his goal all along. The moment Lotso began to speed up and switch lane, Elsa's knee cap contacted the center console, and within seconds, the gun was completely frozen in place. Her abductor cursed at her and attempted to throw a punch at her.

Recalling her risqué misdemeanor, Elsa was aware that her next move will have to kill Lotso if it was the last thing she would do. Raising her left foot, and attempting sit upright to cover expulsion, Elsa attempted to stab aging man with her five inch heel. Her position proved to be uncomfortable as it only jabbed him on his upper torso. Pushing her dignity and embarrassment aside, Elsa slumped against the passenger door and brought both of her legs over to strike the side of his head. Had she not agreed to Rapunzel's bet, Elsa would have still killed him, but given the situation, her murderous intent were accumulating.

She knew his eyes would flicker down her exposed area every once in a while when she kicked at him, and she retaliated with an attempt to gouge his eye out.

"You bitch!" he hollered whilst taking her left heel, and tossing it out the window. "Had it not been for Facilier, I would have had my way with you and killed you right after."

With a cynical smirk planted on Elsa's lips, she replied, "How can a dead man have his way?"

* * *

_**ROUTE 5 FREEWAY  
**__**SANTA ANA, CALIFORNIA  
**__**DECEMBER 7, 2007; 21:20 PDT**_

He was off duty, but he was aware that DWSA probably gave his assignment to Bunnymund. That man could never give him the time of day, let alone acknowledge his elite status. They were in the top rank after all, and despite all that, he had at least hoped that their rivalry would simmer down. Nevertheless, their teamwork was superb, just as long as both were equally agreeing on the same plans.

He had taken on graveyard shirt as a police for the meantime. He could honestly care less of obtaining a certain amount of quota for the night, just as long as he was having fun and capturing suspicious individuals for the correct reason. Speaking of which, he just needed at least one more before completing his shift for the night. He yawned, whilst waiting in the shadows of a tunnel when suddenly he spotted an '07 Honda Civic Si Sedan speeding at seventy miles per hour in the car pool lane. He had already memorized the license plate when something fell out of the front view window. Out of curiosity, the police driver drove towards no-man's-land on the car pool lane and discovered it to be a red five inch heel.

"A Highway Cinderella, eh?" he muttered to himself. Despite his humorous comment, he also took under serious consideration that a driver would not toss a high heel unless it was a sign of struggle. Jumping back inside his car, with the heel tossed to the passenger seat, Officer Jackson Overland began his hot pursuit. Racing, loitering, and kidnap. That was the kind of excitement he was hoping for, and solely the only reason why he stuck with the graveyard shift of a highway officer.

Flashing on his signal he spotted the car changing lanes to the right, until they were safely attended at the right outer most no-man's-land. He was surprised, since he expected the guy to continue on with a pursuit. It was the same guy-he double checked the license plate and it was the same one-and he was a bit disappointed, to say the least.

The moment he got out of his car and approached the black car, he instantly noticed the over-tinted windows, striking another charge on his list. He knocked and politely asked the driver to roll down the windows, but there was no response. He attempted knocking again, this time a bit more sternly as he listed out the charges he would acquire for disobeying a law enforcement's request.

This time the door opened, and what greeted him inside was something he would never ever forget.

Inside was a young woman dressed in a deep low neck red dress, hair tied up and disarrayed, and her red dress, splattered with what seems to be blood. Her left, dainty foot was bare, and hung exhausted over the driver's right knee cap while her other foot was left planted on the ground. She was breathtakingly and heart-wrenchingly beautiful despite her disheveled state. Her expression read distressed, and he immediately felt a strong instinct to protect her.

"Miss…" he began, unsure where to begin the topic of the situation.

"What do you think, officer?" she sighed dejectedly as from exhaustion, "What do you think took place?"

"My assumptions could be wrong," the young man replied as his eyes fell on the unresponsive driver, "I want to hear it from your perspective, Miss…"

"Lillian," platinum blond blurted without thinking, "Elsa Lillian. But you can call me Elsa."

"Elsa…" he murmured, intrigued and enchanted by the way he spoke her name. Had their situation been different, he would have complimented her. But in attempt to lighten the mood just a bit he added, "Close enough…"

When she stared at him curiously, he replied like a child, "I thought it would be something like Cinderella since you lost your other slipper-I mean heel… like a _Highway Cinderella._"

She stared at him quietly before she averted her gaze to the passenger glass window and her lips curved into an amused smile.

"That's a funny story," Elsa chuckled, "I'll make sure to remember that for the rest of my life."

He chuckled, just as timidly before clearing his throat and changing the subject to the situation at hand. "Well, about the situation, Elsa?"

"I would gladly appreciate it, if you can untie me first," Elsa suggested.

"Oh," he answered alarmed, but internally scolded himself to disregard his duty as a police officer. He quickly disengaged the lock button and informed her that he was going to pull her out from the other side. She replied with her acknowledgement and waited patiently when he unlatched the door and gently supported her to sit upright. When turned, he noticed how tightly the cloth was restraint on her wrists. Pulling out a knife from his emergency gear pocket, he apologized for his firm grip on her hands before he began cutting. After a couple seconds, her hands were finally free, but left with a red imprint of her bondages.

"The guy's dead," Jack noted.

"I didn't do much," the victim replied. "I used my heels to jab him in attempt to knock him out, but it seems that his lungs might have given way."

"Given way?"

"He was shot earlier, don't know who though. He found me after I was having fun at a club with a friend, abducted me and held me for hostage. I suppose he thought I was some sort of cabaret girl with the way I'm dressed. But I'm not, honest."

Jack didn't reply right away, but he could understand why the man would have mistaken her. "Am I allowed to ask about the way you dressed?"

"A stupid dare," Elsa chuckled bitterly, "I shouldn't haven gone with it."

"Hopefully your friend's prize would be worth it after going through all of this," he replied earnestly. Sensing her fatigue state Jack continued, "I'll ask questions tomorrow, for now I'll take you home."

"Oh…" Elsa replied. Judging by the surprised look on her face, Jack assumed that she probably didn't want him to escort her.

"I mean, I understand that I may be imposing a bit too much but…"

"No, it's not that," Elsa replied, "I came here to join a friend at a concert, but I didn't intend to stay the night."

"So you don't even have a hotel room?"

"No," Elsa replied.

"And your friend?"

"She's visiting too, but I'm unsure where's she at."

"Would you like to call her? I'll lend you my phone while I report back at the HQ," Jack replied as he offered his phone to her.

"You're too kind, Officer Overland," Elsa accepted gratefully.

"It's no big deal," he answered, whilst rubbing the back of his neck, "and Jackson is fine, Elsa."

"Thank you, Jackson," she replied once more before dialing Rapunzel's number whilst Jackson returned to his car and began reporting his report of the scene to another officer. His eyes fell on the red heel and reached for it as he glanced back at the platinum blond seated at the passenger seat.

* * *

"Rapunzel, did you catch up with your sweetheart?"

"Got away," she sighed irritated, "By the way where are you and how'd you get your hands on a phone?"

"Things got complicated after we parted. Long story short, I'm in highway five with a police officer," Elsa hinted.

"I gotcha," Rapunzel replied, "Fill me in details tomorrow?"

"Sure. But I need to find a place to stay for the night," Elsa sighed, "just when I thought tonight would go perfectly well."

"By the way, is the police officer cute?"

Elsa felt her cheeks flushed. She thought about it for a moment before replying, "I would say so… to say the least. But still you owe me big time with that little bet of yours."

"I'm assuming you went back to how you initially dressed after we parted?"

"And given my situation being locked in the passenger seat gagged and tied at the back, of course I would use my heels."

"OH… MY GOD. YOU DID NOT!"

"I'll tell you and Jasmine tomorrow morning, " Elsa flushed red, "Just keep it low key for now. Don't assume too much."

"Oh you're such a party pooper. I wish you'd tell me more details," Rapunzel complained.

"I know, but I don't want to waste his batteries," Elsa lied.

"I understand."

"But where are you and Jasmine staying at?"

"The usual. Don't risk it."

Elsa sighed, "So my safest bet is a hotel?"

"Make it a love hotel for you and Mister officer over there."

"Close enough, it's Overland."

Rapunzel cackled through the phone. Just as she caught her breath she commented, "Sounds dreamy."

"He is, I'll admit. I gotta go, he's coming back."

"One last question before you hang up."

"What?"

"Did he stared at you too long before he spoke to you or averted his eyes? Or did he get a bit nervous around you? And doing something nice for you? Perhaps something flirtatious?"

"Yes three out of four so far."

"Have some fun with him tonight. He sounds interested in you."

"How would you- Right. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"I suppose you guys had some girl talk?" he assumed.

"Something like that," Elsa replied.

"Any luck on a place to stay?"

"I'll just have to book one… except…" Elsa sighed, infuriated that she falling into Rapunzel's game.

"Except…?"

"I left my wallet with my friend. Just when I asked about her location, she hung up on me."

"Well, um," Jackson began, "I can let you stay at my place for the night, if you don't mind."

"I feel rude for imposing," Elsa added.

"No, don't feel bad about it, really," Jackson replied, "I just hope you don't mind a small house."

"I'm grateful for what ever I get," she replied.

"Great! We'll just have to wait for the tracker CSI agent's to take over and I'll take you over to my place."

"Thank you," Elsa replied.

"By the way, Miss Highway Cinderella," he added whilst presenting her missing shoe, "this might be yours."

"Oh, thank you," Elsa stated as she reached for it.

"I'll do it for you," he insisted. "Your foot please?"

Embarrassed, Elsa made completely sure that her dress completely shrouded her front portion before offering her foot to the young officer. She took notice of how gentle and careful he had treated her foot as he adjusted the strap on her ankle. She loved how he was careful of her, and how he would go the extra mile. She knew that he was carrying out this behavior because it was the most natural thing to do. But deep down, buried at the back of her mind, she liked to think that he only did this stuff just for her.

"My lady," he offered a hand, but quickly slapped it over his lips out of sheer embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I think I got a little carried away."

"No, it's okay," she smiled. "It's fine getting carried away sometimes."

Offering his right hand once more, Elsa took it delicately as she stood up and walked over to his car.

"Is there anything that was brought with you when you were taken hostage?" Jack inquired.

"Just the black backpack. I forgot to give it back to my friend. I don't understand why she would bring a backpack to a club. She's pretty strange, huh?" Elsa continued.

"She sounds like a fun person. 'Cause it seems to me that you're enjoying her company," Jack observed.

"Yes, I do actually… No matter how strange she can be sometimes, I don't think I'll ever get myself to hate her."

"I'll go get your bag for you, and we'll head home."

"What about the investigators?"

"They'll get here when we leave. I know they're close by."

"Jack?" Elsa murmured as she began to sleep.

"Yes?"

"If you have any questions in regard to the driver, I'll explain it more tomorrow. But if you want to test my perspective with what you're seeing, I suggest you look at that carefully. We don't want it to be just on favoritism, you know?" Elsa mumbled.

"Of course," he replied, "I'll wake you up when we get back to my place."

"Mmh," Elsa replied as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

The ride home was peaceful and smooth, but also different in a sense. The autopsy had taken place as he had expected, and they waved him off with a goodnight and a thank you. Every once in a while, he would glance at Elsa and admire her peaceful face. She looked completely exhausted earlier. From studying her face, he recognized the creases beneath her eyes from lack of sleep. She was definitely a night owl than an early bird, and he picked off a hardworking vibe by just looking at her. Her personality is more innocent in contrast to her overall attire, there seemed to be more to her than just these two juxtaposed observation. He wanted to get to know her, if possible.

Although it was imperative for him to announce their arrival, Jack couldn't help but admire her for another moment or two. The weather was getting colder after all, and if they stayed any longer. He slapped himself on the forehead for a good minute, recalling that he had forgotten to offer his jacket when he had the chance. How long had she been exposed in the cold? He wanted to punch himself out for his inconsideration. For God's sake, he didn't even need his jacket. As if the winter would ever get him sick-he was basically the embodiment of winter itself. His thick clothing was all for show as to not worry curious individuals. He wasn't normal like most of his DWSA buddies, but he envied those who were and could get away with living with a normal life. He wanted that-wished for it and hoped to start a family someday soon. He loved kids after all.

Before his mind continued to wonder any further, he gently shook Elsa's shoulder and announced their arrival.

"Mmk," she mumbled as she opened the car. The moment she stepped out, Elsa had almost collapsed sideways, had her hand detached from the latch. She had forgotten that she was still wearing Rapunzel's five inch heels.

"Damn this woman and her over suggestive selection," she murmured to herself, half consciously.

"Hey, why don't you wear this," Jack suggested with joyful redemption, "the weather's just gonna drop from hear on out."

"I'm okay," she replied, but accepted his support towards his house. "Cold never bothered me anyway."

He chuckled softly to her adorable replies. They stumbled a bit, Elsa especially with tall heels, but he was still taller either way-not that he minded it. With the heels, she was about as tall to his forehead. Without it, he assumed her head would be aligned with his lips.

He began fumbling with his left hand for his keys and managed to get the both of them inside the house. The first thing he did was bring Elsa inside his bedroom followed by dropping off her bag nearest to his doorway. He was thankful, for the first time in life, to Bunnymund for always kicking him off his feet and reminding him to keep his home clean in case of visitors. He owed him one for the perfect timing of Elsa's arrival.

He had her lay down over his bed cover. She looked comfortable and happy laying down, but Elsa's cerulean blue eyes clenched for a second before opening them to meet Jack's warm, chocolate eyes.

"Shouldn't I be sleeping in the couch?" she asked. "It's not right for a guest to take the host's bed."

"But it's not right for a woman to sleep on the couch."

"Sleep with me…" she murmured

For a second, Jack blanked out, unsure if he had heard her correctly. It seemed like his heart got caught up in his throat when he attempted to ask again. He gave himself a second to catch his breath before asking her once more.

"E-excuse me?" he asked.

"Sleep with me," she stated audibly with flushed cheeks. "You can interpret it in any way you want." She fidgeted with her hair timidly. "I-I know we just met and I thought I'd be spontaneous for once… and then my friend brought up the idea that you sound like you're interested in me but-

Elsa was cut off when Jack had pounced on top of her, and closing his face over hers.

"You know, if you say something like that to me, Elsa, I might do it. I'm a man after all," Jack warned.

"But you can't deny the atmosphere," Elsa challenged, "Kiss me."

Bringing his lips to hover over hers, Jack gently brushed his lips against her. Before he could continue, he restrained himself to ask one last question.

"What if this turns into a one night's stand?" he whispered. "Are you okay, with that?"

"For one night," Elsa replied softly, "let me be selfish. Even if my feelings are not unrequited. It's silly to think that love at first night is a real thing, huh?"

"Not at all," Jack whispered before bringing his lips to meet hers and surrendered to the burning passion.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter took me a full week to write. For many reasons:  
(1) There's a bunch of references streamed around here, and writing descriptive settings bore me-especially since they aren't really important in the story. But for you guys who love visual, descriptive backgrounds, then here's my take on describing it (and I hated every second of it). You can see the list below under "References"  
(2) Writer's block time and time again.  
(3) Lack of sleep. Some parts will probably not make sense if you read it since I write them when I'm falling in and out of sleep.  
(4) My vocabulary here tends to be all over the place, but whatever.**

Anyways, if you want to see my list of references, please click the link to my dA and check the links under "References" in the description box.

P.S. I totally don't know how I came up with that game of Billiard. And to be completely honest, I never played the game *correctly* in my entire life.

P.S.S. This whole story is just growing to be smutty-implied *smh*


	5. IMPORTANT Author's Note

Hello my readers! Scarlet here, and I've got a lot of things I must share with you.

First and foremost, thank you for reading all my work and adding me on to your favorites list, as well as my stories! Truly, I enjoy writing stories and sharing them with you guys. I'm sorry to have left you blindsided and uninforming you with my long absence. For the most part, if you add me on deviantART, I keep my watchers updated monthly, at most. Also my twitter account (XxScarletRose) also updates on my activities every once in a blue moon, or perhaps I share with you about some of my personal life (but don't worry I won't be ranting about it too much). If you would like to add me on either or, my name is XxScarletxRosexX. :)

Getting straight to the point, I've been going through a lot of personal problems taking course throughout the end of my senior year in high school and through summer. In short, I've gone through a couple of heart breaks, writer's blocks, and had some family problems-thus bringing down my lack of enthusiasm to express in writing stories. For those who know me, my voice in writing is about adding realism. So any events taking place in the story or emotions are quite real-meaning they're my feelings; more or less are real life experiences I have gone through. And because I focus so much on romance, the lead character's feelings is synced to how I would react in that situation, WHILE maintaining that character's personality intact. (I try to avoid all the cliche-ness of it all, because it makes me cringe).

And on another note, I've graduated from high school, yes. Long story short, all my fanfictions written here are over the course of my sophomore year in high school to senior year, and as you've noticed, there's been a deficit in submissions due to lack of time management. And presently, I'm attending a medical school. So after all the high and lows of the drama during summer, I've hit rock bottom and trudged into college. I'm exhausted everyday, mentally, physically, and emotionally. Sometimes I even refuse to sit down and write, knowing that my mood would seep into my stories. It's a bit frustrating, and I hope you guys can find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving my stories unattended for such a long time.

But fear not, I'm actually gonna try and do something about my habit and change the way of how I'm handling the situation. Although I can't promise anything with Med school being the center of my attention, I will try to work as much as I can with my free time and write stories and have them by the beginning of 2015. Again, it may not be certain, but I hope I'll be having 30 stories lined up by then and submitted one per day. If things do go well, (hopefully I won't run into any more writer's block) then I should be good to go! :)

As always, thank you for your patience and for constantly supporting me. Please know that I'm not a perfect human being nor am I able to respond to your messages as quick as possible, but I do hope you know that I'm grateful for your encouragement and feed back.

Much love and gratitude,

-Scarly

P.S.

Again, please check my journal entry on deviantART titled "Hiatus... for 1 YEAR?!"At the very bottom, I have a list of all my fanfictions lined up (but it wont' be submitted in an orderly manner... I'll leave that as a surprise as for submission). I'll keep that journal updated weekly, so please stay tuned to see what works I have finished working on!

Here is also the link to the page, just remember to replace the "*" with periods. (Link: xxscarletxrosexx*deviantart*com/journal/Hiatus-for-1-YEAR-493205812)

Any comments/concerns, in reviews/PM's will be answered via (if you have an account) on PM. Any anonymous reviews will be answered on my twitter account (XxScarletRose).


End file.
